The 'T' Word
by Tina101
Summary: Maureen's always had headaches, but now they're getting worse and worse. What if they're not what they seem?
1. Chapter 1

The 'T' Word 

**Chapter 1:**

"Mommy…Mommy," a small voice said as someone shook Maureen's shoulder. Maureen opened her eyes slightly and found her three and a half year old daughter Tiffany standing next to her. "Time to get up." Maureen opened her eyes all the way. Right away, the sunlight began to bother her. "Up, Mommy, up!" Maureen sat up and pulled Tiffany onto her lap.

"I'm up, I'm up. Now, what do you want to do today?" Tiffany stopped to think.

"Can we go to the park?" Maureen looked outside at the glaring sunlight. It was guaranteed to give her a migraine. The look on Tiffany's face made Maureen's heart melt.

"Sure, only for a little while though. Let me get dressed first." Tiffany slid off Maureen's lap and let her get dressed.

As Maureen pulled on her jeans, her eyes drifted to the family photo taped to the mirror. She and Joanne had adopted two girls. Cassia was fourteen years old with auburn hair and green eyes. Tiffany was a three and a half African American girl with large brown eyes that came up pretty close to Mimi's. They were an abnormally close family. Cassia knew who to go to for what. She went to her Mama, Joanne, for schoolwork and her Mommy, Maureen, for boy and fashion trouble.

After Maureen got dressed, she went out to the front room. Tiffany was sitting on the couch watching cartoons. Maureen went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. She grabbed her medication off the counter and swallowed the pills dry. Already, she felt a migraine coming on. She had been getting migraines since her teens, but they had been getting steadily worse lately. Joanne was worried about Maureen, but the diva kept insisting that she was fine.

Tiffany slid off the couch and went into the kitchen. She leaned against the refrigerator and watched Maureen move around the kitchen. Maureen poured her coffee in a thermos, grabbed her purse and turned around the face Tiffany.

"Shall we go?" she asked. Smiling, Tiffany took her Mom's hand and they left.

Maureen slid on her sunglasses and watched Tiffany run around and play. Already, the sunlight was bothering her. Tiffany looked over at Maureen and waved. Once Maureen had waved back, she went back to her new friend. Maureen squinted slightly. Black dots were starting to appear in front of her. The diva shook her head, but that didn't help. After about a minute or two, the spots disappeared, and Maureen's sight returned to normal. The diva quickly disregarded the temporary 'blindness' as a lack of sleep and went back to watching Tiffany and play with the other children.

After the park, Maureen took Tiffany to lunch. Then, they went to go pick Cassia up from school. Cassia bound down the steps of her middle school and skid to a stop in front of Maureen and Tiffany.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Maureen asked.

"Nowhere, I just have a lot of homework to do," replied Cassia. When she tried to walk away, Maureen grabbed her arm. She wasn't buying her daughter's story.

"What's his name?"

"What makes you say that?" Cassia asked as she began to walk. Rolling her eyes, Maureen followed with Tiffany in tow.

"I know you. Come on, Cass, talk to me honey. You know you can trust me. Either you tell me, or I'll sic Mama on you." Cassia stopped and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, his name is Drew, and he's a perv and a stalker." Tiffany tugged on the sleeve of Maureen's blazer to get her attention.

"What's a perv Mommy?" she asked rather innocently.

"Nothing baby. Now, let's get home, _someone_ has a lot of homework to do." Scowling, Cassia began to walk again.

Joanne didn't get home from work until after eight, leaving Maureen to make dinner. As was expected, the lawyer came home and found two pizza boxes on the table. Maureen was sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Joanne went up behind the diva and began to massage her shoulders. Moaning, Maureen leaned back.

"Rough day?" asked Joanne before kissing the tip of Maureen's nose.

"Not really, I'm just pretty tired."

"No headaches today?" Maureen paused for a second before shaking her head.

"Nope, no headaches today." Joanne took Maureen's face in her hands and looked deep into the diva's brown eyes.

"You better not be lyin' to me, Honeybear." Maureen wound her fingers though Joanne's curly hair and pulled her close for a lopsided kiss.

"Kid in the room!" Tiffany announced, causing Maureen and Joanne to leap apart in record speed. "Mama, you said you'd do my hair tonight." Joanne picked Tiffany up.

"Tomorrow after daycare, promise." Tiffany shook her head, causing her messy braids to fall in her round face.

"I'm going to Emily's after school…remember?" Joanne sighed.

"After you get home then. Now, bath, pajamas and bed." Joanne put Tiffany down and patted her on the butt playfully as she scurried out of the room. Then, the lawyer wrapped her arms around Maureen's shoulders from behind. "You still don't look so hot babe." Maureen rested her head on Joanne's arm.

"I'm just a little dizzy, that's all." Joanne kissed the top of Maureen's head. Maureen nuzzled the lawyer's arm.

"You should really go to bed. I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, really."

"Maureen, you really need to get your rest. I know you're not sleeping well at night. Please, for me?" Joanne left a trail of kisses down Maureen's neck.

"Fine, but only for you." Maureen got up and retreated to their room for the night.

Sighing, Joanne began to clean up. Maureen's headaches were taking their toll on the diva. Joanne knew that Maureen's headaches were getting worse, no matter what she said. All Joanne wanted was to keep Cassia and Tiffany in the dark about Maureen's slowly shattering health for as long as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Maureen slowly opened her eyes, only to squeeze them closed again. A pounding headache was all she could think about. Maureen opened her eyes just enough to look at the alarm clock next to the bed. It was already two in the afternoon. She had to leave to pick up Cassia, but it actually hurt to move. Maureen grabbed the phone off her nightstand and dialed the number to the loft.

"Hello?" Benny asked. Maureen had forgotten that he had moved back in to the loft after separating from Allison.

"Put Mimi on the phone," Maureen muttered.

"Mo, what's wrong?"  
"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay, one second." Maureen heard Benny put the phone down and go get Mimi. A few seconds later, the dancer picked up the phone.

"Hello?"  
"Could you go pick Cassia up from school? I have the headache from hell."

"Of course honey. What about Tiffany?"

"She's at a friend's. The Mom's dropping her off in a few hours."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you in an hour or so then." Maureen smiled weakly.

"Thanks Meems, you're a lifesaver."

"Any time. Now, you get some rest." Maureen hung up and pulled the quilt on the bed over her head to block out the light.

Mimi stood outside Cassia's middle school and waited for the teenager to come out. She felt completely out of place amongst the stay at home moms.

"Mimi!" Cassia exclaimed as she ran down the steps and gave Mimi a huge hug.

"Hola chica, como estas?" Cassia groaned.

"No more Spanish, please." Mimi slung her arm over Cassia's shoulders, and they began to walk down the street. "My brain hurts." Mimi laughed.

"It can't be that bad."

"It is. Hey, where's Mommy?"  
"At home with a horrible migraine, so I'm gonna hang out with you until your Mama gets home tonight."

"I'm a big girl. You don't need to baby sit me." Mimi shrugged.

"Like I have anything better to do? Roger's been in some shit ass pissy mood today. I think he's PMSing." Cassia laughed. "It's true though! You should see him. I even offered him a private performance-"

"Please, just stop there! I get it, I get it!" Now, Mimi was laughing.

"Okay, sorry." Mimi and Cassia walked up the stairs to the Jefferson-Johnson apartment.

Maureen was still curled up in bed when Mimi and Cassia got home. Mimi quietly closed the door behind her and faced Cassia.

"Okay, she's sleeping. I'll find something to eat while you do your homework," said the dancer. Cassia grabbed her backpack and flopped down at the table to do her homework. Mimi made some popcorn and sat down across from her. the two talked while Cassia worked.

Maureen's eyes fluttered open. Even the dim light filtering through the light blue drapes bothered her. The diva climbed out of bed and grabbed her sunglasses off the dresser. Those helped out a great deal. Maureen opened the door and walked down the hall. She ran her fingertips along the wall to keep her balance. Mimi and Cassia looked up when they heard Maureen.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Mimi asked. Maureen sat at the table and put her head in her hands.

"You okay Mommy?"  
"My head is killing me," Maureen replied. Her answer was muffled by her hands. Cassia got up and wrapped her arms around the diva. "I'm fine Cass, really."

"You sure?" asked Mimi. Maureen nodded. "Then why are you wearing your sunglasses inside?" Maureen sighed.

"The light's still bothering me, but I'm fine." Cassia kissed Maureen's cheek. "I promise; it's just a headache that I can't shake. Don't worry." Mimi wasn't convinced. Maureen had changed drastically after adopting Cassia and Tiffany, but now she was acting even more different. These headaches were starting to worry Mimi.

Maureen was already asleep by the time Joanne got home. This worried the lawyer more than anything. Maureen used to be a heavy partier. Now, she couldn't function without taking a nap during the day. Joanne went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She brushed a lose strand of hair out of Maureen's face. The diva stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey Pookie," she said with a small smile. Joanne leaned over and kissed Maureen lightly on the lips.

"Mimi told me that you've been asleep most of the day."

"Is she still here? I didn't know that she was still here."

"She's worried about you, and so am I. These headaches are getting worse, Mo, so I mad you a doctor's appointment with a neurologist tomorrow." Maureen opened her mouth to protest. "No Maureen, you're going. Think about the girls." Maureen sighed.

"Fine, I'll go. Only for Tiffany and Cassia though." Joanne smiled.

"That's all I ask. I love you, baby."

"I love you too." Joanne gave Maureen another kiss before getting up to go make dinner. Maureen pulled a pillow over her face to block out the light and simply lay in bed. She didn't want to go see a doctor, but she didn't have the energy to argue with Joanne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Maureen came out of the bedroom the following morning, fully dressed with her sunglasses on. Joanne froze when she saw the diva in her sunglasses.

"Why are you wearing your sunglasses?" she asked.

"The light's bothering me." Joanne put down her cup of coffee and wrapped her arms around Maureen.

"Already? Did you take your medicine?" Maureen broke free from Joanne.

"Yes Mom," she snapped. "I'm fully capable of taking care of myself, you know. I'm not two fucking years old!"

"What is your problem!? All I did was ask you a God damn question! Excuse me for caring about you!" Maureen got herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table.

"Let me know when you're ready to leave," she said coldly.

Sighing, Joanne went to go wake Tiffany up. Tiffany was huddled in her bed with her quilt pulled over her head. Joanne sat next to her and rubbed her back. Tiffany poked her head out and looked at Joanne with her wide eyes.

"Why were you and Mommy fighting?" she asked.

"We weren't fighting, we're just stressed. I promise, we weren't fighting. Now, time to get up. Mimi will be here any minute."

"Why's Mimi coming over?"

"Mommy has a doctor's appointment, and I'm going to go with her. Is that okay with you?"

"How long will you be gone?"

"Only a few hours." Joanne ruffled Tiffany's braids. "Now, time to get up." Joanne got up and went out to the other room.

Maureen was still at the table cradling a cup of coffee in her hands, enjoying it's warmth. Joanne sat down across from her and covered the diva's hands with her own.

"You ready to go?" she asked. Maureen looked up.

"Yeah, we can go as soon as Mimi gets here." Joanne entwined her fingers with Maureen's, and they waited for Mimi to arrive.

After Mimi arrived, Joanne and Maureen left for the doctor's office. Because of the harsh florescent lights, Maureen wore her sunglasses while waiting for the doctor in the examining room. Finally, the doctor came in.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. Hank Livingston," he said as he shook Joanne and Maureen's hands. "So Ms. Johnson, what seems to be the matter?"  
"I've always had migraines, but I'm getting them daily, and I can't function." Dr. Livingston wrote something down in Maureen's file.

"So you've always had migraines?" Maureen nodded. "Are you taking anything for them?"

"Just something my regular doctor prescribed." Dr. Livingston nodded.

"Okay Ms. Johnson, I'm going to do a quick brain scan. It'll help me see what's wrong with you." Maureen nodded again. She didn't like the sound of a brain scan, but she didn't have much of a choice.

The scans took nearly an hour and left Maureen drained of almost all of her energy. Dr. Livingston brought the scans up on the computer and showed them to Joanne.

"There appears to be nothing wrong with Ms. Johnson's brain." Joanne looked at the screen.

"Then what's that?" Joanne pointed at a red area on the screen.

"That's perfectly normal and is nothing to worry about. What I'm going to do is prescribe Ms. Johnson some new medications to help with the headaches. I'm afraid that that's all I can do to help." Joanne and Maureen shook Dr. Livingston's hand and left to go home.

At home, Mimi and Tiffany were putting together a puzzle. As soon as Maureen and Joanne got home, Maureen went to go lie down.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Tiffany asked innocently.

"She's a little tired from the doctor's office. Why don't you go lie down with her?" Joanne suggested. Tiffany got up and rushed down the hallway to the master bedroom. Joanne went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water.

"How'd it go?" asked Mimi.

"Apparently she's fine, but I'm not a doctor. We got some new medications, so hopefully these headaches will be history soon."

"That's good. Now life can get back to normal." Joanne snorted. "Or as normal as things can be around here." Mimi drew her knees to her chest and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Tiffany slipped into Joanne and Maureen's bedroom. She could make out Maureen's form lying on the bed.

"Mommy?" she asked quietly. Maureen rolled over.

"What's up babe?" she asked sleepily. Tiffany climbed into bed next to Maureen.

"Can I take a nap with you?"  
"Of course, Tiff." Tiffany stuck her thumb in her mouth (a sign that she was tired), curled up next to Maureen and rested her head on the diva's chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The medicine provided to Maureen by Dr. Livingston didn't help the diva at all. One afternoon, she could barely stand the light coming through the drapes, so she called Angel to ask her for a favor.

"Hello?" Angel chirped after a few rings.

"Angel, its Maureen."

"Hey Mo, what can I do for you?"  
"I was wondering if you could make some black drapes for my bedroom. I need something to block out the light. I'll pay you back for the fabric and everything," Maureen added quickly.

"Oh no, sugar, don't worry about the money, I want to help." Angel paused. "Are your headaches getting any better?"

"Kinda. I can't thank you enough for the drapes, Ang."

"No problem. Like I said, I'm glad that I can help." Maureen heard the door at Angel's apartment open. "I've got to go sweetie. I'll drop the drapes off in about a week."

"Thanks Angel. Tell Collins that I said hi."

"I will tell the girls that I send my love." Maureen smiled. "Bye."

"Bye." Maureen hung up the phone and sat up in bed. black spots disrupted her vision, but she was getting used to them now. Maureen grabbed her sunglasses and went to the bathroom to get some aspirin.

When Joanne got home from work, Maureen and Tiffany were in the family room watching TV together. Despite the fact that the shades were drown, Maureen had her sunglasses on.

"Hi Mama!" Tiffany exclaimed happily. Joanne smiled as she shed her coat.

"Hi Tiff. Do you mind going to your room so Mommy and I can talk alone?" pouting slightly, Tiffany switched off the TV and slid off the couch. "You can actually watch in our room if you want," Joanne said as Tiffany left.

"How was work Pookie?" Joanne said down on the couch next to Maureen.

"Fine. Honeybear, don't lie to me. Your headaches are getting worse aren't they?" Maureen shook her head but stopped. It hurt too much to do that.

"A little, but don't make a big deal about it. It's nothing." Joanne pulled Maureen close.

"You sure it's nothing?" Maureen nodded slightly.

"I'd tell you if it wasn't." Joanne kissed the top of Maureen's head and continued to hold her as close as possible.

Cassia watched Joanne and Maureen through her slightly cracked door. she knew that Maureen was lying. After all, she _was_ an actress. Cassia figured that Joanne only accept Maureen's answer, because that's what she wanted to hear. Cassia quietly closed the door and looked at her homework spread out across her bed.

"What's the point?" she said aloud. "They're too busy to notice anyway." Cassia put away her uncompleted homework and called her friends to gossip with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Normally Maureen loved having all her friends over, but now that meant that she had to get up out of bed _with_ a migraine. The noise was another issue all together. Maureen used to blast music at all hours of the night, now she could barely stand the noise her friends made. It wasn't their fault, and Maureen knew that. All she had to do was get through the evening without her friends picking up on her discomfort. Maureen fixed her sunglasses and went out to the family room.

When Angel and Collins arrived, Angel handed Maureen a plastic bag with the black drapes in them.

"Thank you _so_ much, Angel," Maureen said as she gave Angel a hug.

"Anytime honey. I hope they help out some." Maureen sighed.

"So do I," she said under her breath as she stared at the ground.

"What?" Maureen's head snapped up.

"Nothing, never mind. Thanks again." Maureen gave Angel the best smile she could come up with and went to go put the drapes in her bedroom.

Once everyone had arrived, the noise in the apartment greatly increased. It was Tiffany shrieking when Collins tickled her that sent Maureen over the edge. The diva got up and retreated to the bathroom. She grabbed the counter with one hand and rubbed her eyes with the other. After she stopped, she could barely make out the outline of the things around her. It also felt like the room was spinning uncontrollably. Maureen grabbed the counter with both hands, hung her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mo?" Mimi asked quietly as she stood in the doorway. "What's wrong sweetie?" Maureen looked up. Slowly, her vision returned to normal.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she lied. Mimi sighed; she wasn't buying it.

"Maureen-" 

"I said I'm fine!" With that, Maureen brushed past Mimi and left. Mimi noticed that the diva swayed slightly as she walked.

Maureen sat down next to Joanne on the loveseat and rested her head on the lawyer's shoulder. Joanne wrapped her arms around the diva and rested her head on the top of Maureen's.

"I love you, Honeybear," she said quietly. Maureen scooted closer to Joanne. This headache was going to drive her over the edge.

Maureen went to bed around ten at night. The Bohemians were still at the apartment but were talking quietly because Tiffany and Cassia were asleep too.

"How are Maureen's headaches getting?" Roger asked. Sighing, Joanne ran her fingers through her curls.

"She says that they're getting better, but I don't believe her." Joanne paused. "Has she always had these headaches?" Mark looked at Roger and Collins.

"Yeah," he replied. "Since about the seventh grade but not nearly as often and not nearly as bad." Joanne looked upset about this.

"Don't worry. If something were wrong with Mo, you'd know," Mimi assured. Joanne nodded. She hoped that Mimi was right.

After everyone left, Joanne quietly slipped into the bedroom to get changed for the night. Maureen sat up when she heard the lawyer moving around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Joanne said.

"I was already up, don't worry about it." Joanne grabbed her pajamas and went in the master bathroom to change. "What'd you say, Pookie?" Joanne came out of the bathroom and flipped off the bathroom light.

"I didn't say anything," she said as she got in bed. Maureen looked confused.

"No, I swear I heard you say something." Joanne shook her head.

"Maureen, I didn't say anything." Maureen now looked very upset.

"Why are you lying to me?" she demanded. "I heard you say something to me!" Joanne took Maureen's face in her hands to calm her down some.

"Maureen, you're tired, and you're hearing things. Please, go to bed; get some rest." Joanne pressed her forehead against Maureen's. "Please, get some sleep." Maureen pulled away from Joanne and curled up with her back to the lawyer. In the back of her head, she could hear whispers. She wasn't going crazy…was she?

Joanne draped her arm over Maureen's waist and kissed between her shoulder blades. She could hear Maureen muttering under her breath, but she couldn't make out what she was saying. Mimi had told Joanne about what had happened in the bathroom, and Joanne knew about the black drapes for their bedroom. The headaches weren't gone. In fact, they were worse…a lot worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

Tiffany sat on the couch with a coloring book across her lap. Cassia was in her room 'studying'. For a three year old, Tiffany knew a lot about what was going on around her. She knew that Cassia had stopped doing her homework and that Maureen's headaches were much worse. For a three year old, Tiffany was _very_ bright; there was no doubt about that.

Joanne came home looking very tired. Tiffany looked up from what she was coloring and smile. Joanne put her briefcase on the table.

"How was work Mama?" Tiffany asked.

"It was good. How was your day Tiff?"

"Okay. Mommy's in bed. She only got up to get Cassia from school." Tiffany paused. "Is Mommy okay?"

"Yes, she's fine," Joanne said, even though in her mind, she knew that it was a lie.

Joanne went to go check on Maureen. The thick black drapes made it nearly impossible to see in the bedroom. Maureen had her hands over her ears, was muttering under her breath and shaking her head back and forth.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked quietly. Gasping, Maureen shot up. When she went to go grab her sunglasses, Joanne stopped her. "Its pitch black in here, you don't need them."

"Yes I do. The light's too bright. Turn off the light. I can't stand the bright light." Joanne ran her fingers through Maureen's long waves.

"Lie down, and I'll stay with you for a little while." Maureen shook her head and pushed Joanne away.

"No, no, stop. Please stop. My head, the light." Joanne forced Maureen to lay down and laid down next to her, pants suit and all.

Once Joanne was sure that Maureen was asleep, she got up, changed and went to go make dinner. She looked over at Tiffany who was still busy coloring. Joanne felt lucky to have such great girls. Tiffany understood what it meant when Maureen barricaded herself in her room, and she didn't bother her. Cassia was also understanding. She would take care of Tiffany if Joanne was working late. Joanne put the macaroni in water to boil and went to go check on Cassia.

Cassia was busy flipping through a magazine when Joanne knocked on the door. She hadn't even realized that the lawyer was home.

"Come in," Cassia said without look up. Joanne opened the door and stood in the doorway. "Hey Mama." Cassia turned a page in her magazine.  
"Is your homework done?" Joanne asked. Cassia nodded. "You better not be lyin' to me Cassia."

"I'm not. I did all my homework."

"Fine, dinner will be in about half an hour. We're having mac and cheese."

"I'm not hungry. I don't want mac and cheese."

"Then make yourself a sandwich or heat up some leftovers. Dinner's in half an hour and I expect to see you at the table eating."

"I'm not hungry!"

"You're a part of this family, and you'll eat with us."

"Mommy's a part of this family too, and she never comes out of her room!"

"She's sick! You have to be understanding. This isn't easy for anyone. Try to be at least a little understanding." Cassia rolled her eyes. "Dinner's in half an hour, and you better be at the table." Cassia went back to her magazine, so Joanne left.

Half an hour later, Cassia came sulking into the kitchen. She flopped down at the table and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence," Joanne said sarcastically as she served Tiffany.

"Whatever," grumbled Cassia. Joanne slammed down Tiffany's plastic sippy cup, causing Tiffany to jump.

"What is your problem, Cassia? All of a sudden you have this horrible attitude."

"I told you, I'm not hungry!"

"Then you can go to your room for the night without any dinner." Cassia opened her mouth to protest. "Go!" She sprung to her feet and locked herself in her room.

Wide-eyed, Tiffany looked at Joanne. The lawyer had her head in her hands. Tiffany slid off her booster seat and climbed onto Joanne's lap.

"Do you have a headache too Mama?" she asked. Joanne looked up and wrapped her arms around Tiffany.

"No honey, I'm fine." Tiffany wiped away a tear from Joanne's cheek.

"Then why are you crying?"  
"I'm not crying, I'm just stressed." Tiffany wrapped her arms around Joanne's neck and kissed her cheek. Somehow, Joanne was comforted by this.

Meanwhile, Maureen was in bed with a pillow pressed over her ears. She kept hearing whispers. She couldn't understand them, they were just whispers. Maureen squeezed her eyes close.

"Stop," she croaked. "Please stop." They didn't stop. "Stop, stop!" she screamed. She heard the door open and Joanne rush in.

"Honeybear, what's wrong?" asked Joanne as she pulled Maureen onto her lap and stroked her hair.

"Nothing, bad dream," Maureen replied weakly. Joanne held the diva close. "I'm fine, really." Joanne couldn't help but notice that Maureen was shaking pretty badly and seemed pretty spaced out.

"You sure baby?" Maureen nodded. "You need anything?" Maureen wrapped her arms around Joanne's neck and buried her face in her chest.

"Can you stay here with me?" Her request was muffled, but Joanne heard it.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now." Maureen relaxed some, but the whispers wouldn't go away. It also felt like she was banging her head up against a brick wall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Cassia walked down the steps of her school and stopped. Nowhere did she see Maureen or any of the other Bohemians. Cassia sat on one of the stone benches along the sidewalk for half an hour before getting up and heading home on her own. She didn't mind walking home on her own; usually she was told if she had to.

When Cassia got home, she found Tiffany playing on the family room floor. Cassia got worried when she didn't see Maureen anywhere.

"Where's Mommy?" she asked as she dropped her backpack on the floor. Tiffany looked up from her dolls.

"In her room. I haven't seen her all day."

"Have you eaten anything?" Tiffany shook her head.

"Okay, I'll get you something to eat after I check on Mommy." Un-amused, Tiffany went back to playing.

When Cassia opened the door to the master bedroom, she found Maureen pacing back and forth in the dark, muttering and shaking her head.

"Mommy?" Cassia asked. Maureen looked up. her hair was all over the place, and her skin was abnormally pale. "Mommy?"

"April, April is that you?" cassia back up.

"No Mommy, it's me, Cassia. You know, your daughter? Mommy, you're scaring me." Maureen continued to approach Cassia.

"April, you're supposed to be dead."

"Stop it Mommy, you're scaring me!" With that, Cassia bolted out of the room. Maureen tripped on a shoe on the floor and fell to her knees. Her head was pounding, she felt like she was on a carnival ride and the voices were overpowering her. Now, she knew that she was going crazy.

Joanne was still at her office working. She had planned on leaving early, but now that seemed like a dream. Joanne was busy working when she got a frantic call from Cassia on her cell phone.

"Mama, I need you to come home _right now_," Cassia said. Joanne picked up on her daughter's fear.

"What's wrong Cass? Is Tiffany okay?"  
"It's Mommy, she's acting really weird. She's been in her room all day, and she didn't feed Tiffany. I'm scared Mama."

"Okay, okay, I'll be home in an hour and a half."

"An hour and a half!? Why can't you get home any sooner?"  
"I'm clear across town, and it's rush hour. Call either Mark or Roger. I'm leaving right now. Don't worry, everything will be alright." Joanne hung up her cell phone and began to pack up her stuff.

Cassia hung up the phone and picked it up again. She began to dial the number to the loft. Tiffany stared at her usually calm sister, wide-eyed. Mark didn't pick up at the loft. Cassia prayed that he was just screening his calls, so she left a message.

"Mark, are you there? It's Cassia, please pick up; it's an emergency." Nobody picked up. "Call me when you get back, _please_." Cassia hung up and began to dial the number to Roger and Mimi's. She hoped that everyone wasn't at Life Support.

"Hello?" Roger asked after the first two rings.

"Roger, it's Cassia. Could you, could you come over for a little while?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"It's my Mommy, she's acting really weird, and Mama can't get home for another hour and a half. Could you just come by?"

"Yeah, okay. What's wrong with Mo?"

"She's been in her room all day, and when I went to go check on her, she called me April." Cassia heard Roger draw in a sharp breath.

"I'll be over in fifteen minutes," he said quickly before hanging up the phone. Cassia hung up and went to go make Tiffany something to eat.

Fifteen minutes later, Roger arrived at the apartment. Cassia looked extremely relieved to see the rocker. Tiffany didn't really understand what was going on, she was just happy to see Roger.

"Roger, Roger!" she exclaimed as she jumped into the rocker's arms.

"Hey shrimp. Listen, can we talk later, I'm here to see your Mommy?" Roger put Tiffany down.

"She's in her room," Cassia said. Roger nodded and went down the hall to the master bedroom. Cassia followed him. "Roger, who's April?" Roger froze, hand just above the doorknob.

"I don't want to talk about her." Cassia closed her mouth. She could tell that it was a touchy topic. "I'll go check on Maureen. You keep an eye on your sister." Cassia nodded. She had never seen Roger so serious and didn't want to get him upset.

Roger slipped into Maureen and Joanne's bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Maureen was pacing back and forth in the dark with her sunglasses on. Roger couldn't figure out how she could see like that.

"Mo?" Maureen looked up, surprised that she wasn't alone.

"Who's that? Who's there?" she asked quickly. Roger stood up and put his hand on Maureen's unusually thin shoulders.

"Calm down, it's me, Roger. Why don't you take these glasses off so you can see better?" When Roger reached for Maureen's glasses, the diva pushed him away.

"No, no, I can't. The light's too bright in here." Roger sighed.

"Mo, it's practically pitch black in here. You can't see a thing with these on." Suddenly, Maureen buried her face in her hands and began to sob. Roger was scared by this. Even Mimi hadn't been like this during her withdrawal. Roger reached out to comfort Maureen and said, "Mo, what's wrong?"

"Get off me! Shut the hell up! stop, stop it! I won't, stop, you can't make me," Maureen sobbed.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Maureen." Maureen shook her head.

"No, no, it hurts. It hurts so much." Maureen buried her face in Roger's chest. "Make it stop, _please_."

"What hurts? Make what stop?"

"My head," Maureen whispered. Roger rubbed Maureen's back to calm her down a little.

"Let's get you to bed, come on." Maureen allowed herself to be tucked in like a small child. After Roger tucked her in, he said, "There, do you need anything?" Maureen nodded. "What?"  
"Put me out of my pain, Roger." Roger looked confused.

"What?"

"Stop the pain, please."

"How?" Maureen shrugged. "Close your eyes, and get some rest. You need to sleep this off, that's all." Maureen slid her small hand into Roger's larger one and let her eyes slip closed. Soon, her breathing evened out.

By the time Joanne got home, Cassia had calmed down a great deal. She was sitting on the floor next to Roger with her head resting against his arm while the rocker read Tiffany a book.

"You're a lifesaver, Roger," Joanne said as she shed her jacket. Roger got up and followed the lawyer into the kitchen. "How is she?" Joanne asked quietly as she got herself a glass of water.

"She's, I don't know how to describe it, Jo. You should really get her to a doctor." Joanne nodded.

"I made an appointment for first thing in the morning. I'm really worried about her." roger gave Joanne a hug.

"Don't be, she'll be fine." Roger and Joanne were still talking quietly when Cassia came in.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Joanne nodded.

"Come here, sweetie." She pulled Cassia into a comforting hug. "You okay?" cassia nodded. "We can talk later if you want." Cassia backed away from Joanne and disappeared in her room.

Cassia didn't realize how exhausted she was until she actually laid down and closed her eyes. It didn't take long before she was in a deep sleep. Suddenly, Cassia's eyes flew open. She could see the outline of a figure looming over her. she felt a pair of hands cover her mouth and nose. Cassia let out a smothered scream of terror in hopes that someone would hear her.

**A/N: **You said that you guys wanted something new...this new enough?? I swear, I'll update soon...I guess if I have to.

Tina101


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Joanne ran into the room and flipped on the lights. Cassia saw Maureen hovering above her. Joanne pulled Maureen off Cassia. Everything sank in for the diva, and she ran out of the room. Joanne sat on the bed and pulled Cassia close. The teenager was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

"W-why d-did Mommy t-try to hurt m-me?" she sobbed. Joanne struggled to stay calm.

"I'm going to find out, but first I'm going to send you to the loft for the night. Pack a bag for you and Tiffany and get together your school stuff." Shaking, Cassia got up. "Hey, little girl, everything's going to be alright." Cassia nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mama." Joanne got up and went to go call Mark.

After Joanne called Mark, she went to go talk to Maureen. The diva was huddled on the floor in the bathroom, grinding the heels of her hands in her eye sockets and rocking back and forth.

"Maureen, do you realize what you just did!?" Joanne demanded in her stern lawyer/Mother voice. Maureen didn't move.

"Stop, stop, no, I can't…I won't!" Maureen exclaimed. Joanne knelt down next to her and pulled her close.

"Calm down, calm down baby," she cooed until Maureen relaxed in her arms. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Wait my glasses." It was the first time Joanne had heard Maureen talk in her normal voice and tone. Joanne handed the diva her sunglasses.

"Here," she said. Then, Joanne picked Maureen up and carried her to bed.

Tiffany didn't understand why she and Cassia had to leave with Mark and why Cassia was all shaken up.

Joanne gave Cassia a reassuring hug and said, "Don't worry everything's alright. We're going to go see the doctor first thing in the morning." Cassia nodded.

"Okay Mama. I love you."

"I love you too little girl." Cassia smiled slightly at the old nickname. Joanne gave Tiffany a hug and kiss, and Mark took the girls over to the loft.

Joanne took several deep breaths to calm herself down before going to check on Maureen. The diva was curled up in the exact center of the bed. Joanne sat on the edge of the bed and put a comforting had on Maureen's arm.

"Mo, I want to talk to you." Slowly, Maureen rolled over and turned to face Joanne. Much to Joanne's frustration, the diva wasn't looking exactly at her. the lawyer turned on the light next to the bed. "Damn it, Maureen! Look at me!"

"I can't!" Maureen cried.

"What do you mean you can't look at me?"

"I can't see anything!"

**A/N:** Short I know…sorry!!

Tina101


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Joanne carefully removed Maureen's sunglasses. The diva squeezed her eye shut and began to push Joanne away.

"Don't touch me!" Maureen cried. She clamped her hands over her ears and began to shake her head back and forth. "Stop! Stop talking to me!" she screamed. Joanne took Maureen's face in her hands. The diva was burning in her skin.

"Maureen, shh, shh. You're burning up." Maureen began to scream and rock back and forth. Joanne knew that Maureen needed more help than she could provide, so she called 911.

Maureen was whisked to the hospital delirious and with a spiking temperature. Joanne was completely stressed about being in the emergency room. She did the only thing she _could_ do at the time. She began to call the Bohemians and told them what was going on.

Mark had finally gotten Tiffany asleep when the phone began to ring. He got up off the couch to answer it. Cassia didn't look up from the magazine she was busy reading.

"Hello? Joanne, wait, slow down." Now, Cassia was interested. "Okay, what happened? Where are you now? We'll be there in half an hour. Have you called everyone else? Okay, good. We're leaving right now. Bye." Maureen hung up the phone and turned to face Cassia.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Get your sister, your Mom's in the hospital." Cassia didn't have to ask which Mom, she already knew. Not wishing to waste any more time, she got up and went to get Tiffany.

Joanne didn't know what to do with herself after calling the other Bohemians. Luckily, a doctor came down from the emergency room to talk to her.

"My name is Alicia Carver," she said to Joanne as she extended her hand. Joanne shook it.

"Joanne Jefferson. Maureen's my partner." Dr. Carver nodded.

"I figured that."

"Have you figured out what's wrong with Maureen yet?" Dr. Carver nodded.

"She has a tumor in her brain." Joanne's hand flew to her mouth. "The medicine she had been taking would have caused her to be in a great deal of pain, more than normal. It also caused the temperature spikes and signs of schizophrenia. What doctor did you go see?"

"Dr. Hank Livingston." Dr. Carver shook her head sadly.

"We've been trying to shut him down for years. We need your permission to perform surgery and remove the tumor."

"Yes, yes, of course. You don't even need to ask."

"Ms. Jefferson, there's only a seventy-five percent survival rate." Joanne stopped to think. "If we don't, there's no going back; it's now or never. Ms. Johnson will have six months, _maybe_ a year to live if we don't perform the surgery."

"Do it, I'll take the chance." Dr. Carver shook Joanne's hand one last time and left.

Joanne sank into the nearest chair and buried her face in her hands. Angel and Collins were the first to arrive. Angel wrapped her arms around Joanne and tried to calm her down. Cassia and Tiffany arrived with Mark, Roger and Mimi. Cassia looked beyond upset.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" she cried. Joanne got up and tried to calm Cassia down.

"Cass, please. Mommy's in surgery right now. We can talk at home when your sister won't hear us," she said calmly.

"No! I'm tired of the lies! You said that everything would be alright when I left. Stop lying to me!"

"Cassia! How was I supposed to know that this nightmare was going to happen!?' Joanne sighed. "When we get home, I'll tell you whatever you want."

"Whatever." Cassia turned on the balls of her feet and stormed out of the room. Mimi got up.

"I'll go talk to her," she said. Joanne sat back down and Mimi left.

Cassia stormed down the hall, tears streaming down her cheeks. Mimi rushed down the hall after the teenager. Finally, Cassia came to a stop in the cafeteria and sat at a table in the far corner. Mimi slid into the seat across from her. cassia broke down and began to sob.

"It's not fair! My Mama lied to me, and my Mommy's in surgery. It's not fair!" Mimi reached across the table and held Cassia's hands.

"I know, I know honey. Everything will work out in the end sweetie," she said calmly. Cassia looked up and shook her head.

"How do you know that? That's what Mama said, and look at where we are now!"

"Shh, shh. You need to calm down. You're going to get sick." Cassia pulled away from Mimi.

"At least I'm in the right place to get sick," she said bitterly. Mimi sighed.

"Don't be like this, Cass. Your Mama's _very_ stressed out, and she doesn't need this right now. Why don't you come back to the waiting room with me?"

Cassia stood up and said, "Fine, but I won't talk to Mama." Mimi stood up too.

"All I'm asking you to do is come back with me. It'll give your Mama some peace of mind to know that you're alright. Come on." Crossing her arms, Cassia followed Mimi.

Joanne was relieved when she saw Cassia return. Now, all they could do was wait for Maureen to get out of surgery. Tiffany curled up on Angel's lap and quickly fell asleep. Cassia curled up on a chair away from everyone else, and soon, she too was asleep. Slowly, the Bohemians began to drift off to sleep. Soon, only Collins and Joanne were still awake. Collins could tell how worried Joanne was.

"Maureen's a fighter, don't worry, she'll make it through." Joanne looked up.

"I told you what the doctor said about the survival rate, right?" Collins nodded gravely.

"Yeah, seventy-five percent, but the odds are in your favor. I know it's hard, but you have to stay optimistic. If not for you, for your girls." Joanne looked at Cassia and Tiffany's sleeping forms. Both looked so calm and peaceful.

"I can't help but worry though."

"I know. Have faith though. Maureen's in the best care possible." Sighing, Joanne let her eyes slip closed. Sleep, however, wouldn't come.

Around five in the morning, Dr. Carver finally came into the waiting room. She looked fairly tired. Joanne and Collins were the only ones up. Joanne immediately stood up and went over to talk to Dr. Carver.

"She pulled through," the doctor started. Joanne let out a breath of relief. Her lawyer instincts told her that there was more to the story. "We've had her out of sedation for about half an hour."

"When can I see her?" Joanne asked. Sighing, Dr. Carver scratched the back of her neck.

"Before you go see her, there's something you should know…"

**A/N:** CLIFFIE!! I swear, I'll update soon!

Tina101


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Joanne's hear skipped a beat. Mentally, she prepared herself for the worst. Collins, who had been listening, got up and draped his arm over Joanne's shoulder.

"Ms. Johnson is a little drowsy, but she's up. The tumor, however, has affected her eyesight."

"What do you mean?" asked Joanne.

"Ms. Johnson is blind." Joanne's hand flew to her mouth. Collins rubbed her upper arm. "I know that it's rough. We've put bandages over her eyes for the time being." Joanne nodded.

"May I go see her?"  
"Of course, follow me." Joanne glanced at Collins before following Dr. Carver to Maureen's room.

Maureen was lying on her side with her back to the door. dr. Carver left so Joanne and Maureen could talk alone. Joanne knocked on the door lightly before entering. Maureen rolled over. There were white bandages over her eyes and one wrapped around her head.

"Hey baby," Joanne said as she sat in the chair next to Maureen's bed.

"Joanne, it that you?" Joanne leaned over and stroked Maureen's cheek softly.

"Yeah, it's me." Joanne paused. "How are you feeling?" Maureen put her shaky hand over Joanne's. she felt relaxed by the lawyer's familiar touch.

"Horrible. What happened? All I remember is being at home, and the voices, oh God, the voices. They wouldn't stop. I thought that I was going crazy."

"Shh, shh, it's alright; the voices are gone. You had a brain tumor, and it was making you hear the voices. It was removed though." Joanne paused. "Honeybear, what did the voices say?" Maureen didn't reply right away.

"They wanted me to hurt Cassia and Tiffany. Oh Lord, are they okay? I didn't hurt them…did I?"

"You tried. Cassia's a little shaken up but otherwise fine."

"Oh God, I'm such a bad Mother! I can't believe I did that to my own daughter!"

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault." Maureen laced her fingers with Joanne's. she seemed awfully quiet to Joanne. "What's wrong, Mo?"  
"I talked to the doctor already, and she said that I may never see again." Joanne picked up on Maureen's tired voice.

"Don't talk like that. What happened to the old Maureen?"  
"I don't know," Maureen replied quietly. Joanne leaned over and kissed Maureen's cheek softly. Maureen yawned.

"You should get some rest Honeybear."

"Will you stay with me?" Maureen asked as she slid over on the bed. Joanne climbed into bed next to her.

"Of course." Maureen rested her head on Joanne's chest and listened to the lawyer's heartbeat. Soon, they were both fast asleep in each other's arms.

When Joanne didn't come back for a while, Collins went to go see where she was. He smiled when he saw the lawyer curled up in bed with Maureen and went back to the waiting room. There, he sat back down next to Angel and rested his head in her lap. The drag queen stirred, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Where's Joanne?" she whispered after looking around.

"Asleep with Maureen in her room."  
"So she pulled through?" Collins nodded. "Good. Now, you get some rest." Collins' eyes slipped closed, and soon he was catching up on some much needed sleep. Angel shifted slightly and soon fell asleep too.

Maureen was the first one awake the following morning. It took her a few seconds to remember why she couldn't see anything. While feeling around the bed to get her bearings, she accidentally woke Joanne up. Joanne's eyes fluttered open, and she began to stretch.

"Joanne?" Maureen asked rather uncertainly. "Is that you?"  
"Don't worry, it's just me. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts, but otherwise fine. What time is it?" Joanne looked at her wristwatch.

"8:30. I'm going to go see if everyone else is awake, okay?" Maureen nodded. Joanne kissed Maureen's cheek before getting up out of bed.

in the waiting room, everyone was already up. the Bohemians all looked up when they heard Joanne enter the room. Tiffany slid off Angel's lap and wrapped her arms around Joanne's legs.

"Mama! Where were you?" she asked. Joanne picked Tiffany up and balanced her on her hip. she was still pretty tired.

"I was with Mommy," she replied.

"How is she?" Mimi asked. She was sitting next to Roger on the loveseat with her head on his shoulder.

"Up but a little sore. I came to see if you all were awake."

"Yeah, we're all up," Angel said.

"Listen, Angel, could you possibly take the girls home to get showered and changed? I'm not really worried about Cassia getting to school today." Angel nodded.

"Sure."

"Mama, you said that we'd talk!" cried Cassia. Joanne sighed.

"I _said_ when we got home."

"Well, when will you be home?"  
"Later tonight probably. Now, go home and get changed and cleaned up." angel gave Collins a quick kiss and left with Tiffany and Cassia.

"Is Maureen up for some visitors right now?" Mimi asked once Angel had left. Joanne leaned against the doorframe.

"I don't know," she replied. "Did Collins tell you what the doctor said about the tumor?" the Bohemians all shook their heads.

"I wanted to wait until the girls left," Collins explained.

"Okay, umm, the tumor affected Maureen's eyesight. We don't know when or if she'll be able to see again." Mimi got up and wrapped her arms around Joanne. The lawyer, however, shed no tears. She simply felt comforted by Mimi's kindness.

"We'll help out in any way you need," Mimi said. Everyone else murmured in agreement. Joanne pulled away from Mimi's gentle embrace.

"Thanks you guys," she said. Joanne brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm going to go see if Maureen's up to some visitors." With that, Joanne left the room.

When Joanne got back to the room, Maureen was propped up in bed. based on body language, the lawyer figured that she was either sleeping or at least trying to sleep.

"Maureen?" Joanne asked. Maureen jumped slightly and began to look around. "Everyone's out in the waiting room. Are you up for some visitors?"  
"Even the girls?" Joanne sat on the end of Maureen's bed. she started to shake her head but then remembered that Maureen couldn't see her.

"Angel took them home. So, you up to seeing everyone?" Maureen shook her head. "Why? These people are your best friends!"

"I don't want them to see me like this! I feel like shit and probably look ten times worse." Joanne took Maureen's hand in her own. It was true, Maureen didn't look the best. Joanne sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell everyone to come back tomorrow." Joanne patted Maureen's leg. "I'll be right back." Then, Joanne got up and went to go talk to the other Bohemians.

The Bohemians were very supportive of Maureen's decision not to see them. However, Joanne was frustrated at her for being a diva and not seeing her best friends. the Bohemians all promised to return the following day and left to go home. Joanne returned to Maureen's side where she remained for the rest of the day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

When Joanne got home from the hospital that evening, blaring music could be heard coming from the other side of Cassia's closed door. Angel and Tiffany were in Tiffany's room playing with dolls.

"Hi Mama! Where's Mommy?" Joanne's face fell.

"She's going to be in the hospital for a while." Joanne turned to talk to Angel. "Thanks for watching the girls." Angel stood up and smoothed out her skirt.

"Anytime sugar. How's Mo doing?"  
"Pretty good. She'll be in the hospital for about a week." Angel nodded. "How were the girls?"  
"Tiffany was great. Cassia showered and locked herself in her room. She's refused to even unlock the door." Joanne sighed.

"Okay, thanks. I'll go talk to her." Angel gave Joanne and Tiffany each a hug and kiss before leaving. Tiffany went back to her dolls, and Joanne went to go talk to Cassia.

Joanne knocked firmly on Cassia's door in hopes that she would hear over the pounding music. After a few seconds, she began to bang on the door some more.

"Cassia! Open the door!" she ordered. Cassia ignored her and simply turned up the music. "Cassia Alexandra Jefferson, you open this damn door right now!" The music turned off.

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Why not, you wanted to talk earlier, and now you don't? Talk to me, little girl."

"No! Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Joanne ran her fingertips along the top of the doorframe and found the key. Cassia looked surprised when Joanne entered her room. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Why not?" Joanne asked calmly.

"All you're going to do is lie to me and tell me that everything will be alright. I'm tired of the lies and the partial stories!"

"Where is this coming from? I told you that I'd tell you whatever you wanted to know."

"I know enough," Cassia spat. "I overheard Angel talking to Collins on the phone. A tumor!? How long were you planning on keeping this from me?"

"Cassia, it's not like that. I­-"

"I said that I don't want to talk to you! All you ever do is lie to me!" Tears streamed down Cassia's face. "I hate you!" she screamed. Her words stung Joanne. "I hate you! Get away from me!" Joanne silently obliged. Right now, she didn't want to be near Cassia either. The lawyer stormed into her bedroom, closing the door behind her and collapsed on the bed. The emotional turmoil from the past twenty-four hours had caught up wit her. She closed her eyes and began to sob.

Tiffany continued to play with her dolls as she listened to Joanne cry. She had heard her and Cassia yelling and fighting but didn't really understand when the fight had been about. Tiffany struggled to drown out Joanne's sobs, but for nearly half an hour, she listened to her cry. Fed up with Cassia's lack of concern, Tiffany went to go talk to her.

"Mama's crying," she said simply as she stood in the doorway. Cassia didn't look up from what she was doing. "Mama's crying," Tiffany repeated.

"Good for her," Cassia said. Tiffany scrambled onto the bed and sat on Cassia's back (she was laying on her stomach reading a magazine). "Tiffany, what do you want!?"

"Mama's crying!"

"I heard you the first _three times_!" Cassia rolled over and knocked Tiffany onto the bed next to her. "Let Mama cry, I don't care!"

"But I do! Go talk to her!"

"Why should I?"

"It's your fault that she's crying." Cassia sighed. Tiffany had a point there.

"Fine, whatever," Cassia mumbled as she got up out of bed. Tiffany settled down against the soft pillows on Cassia's bed and popped her thumb in her mouth.

Joanne was lying on Maureen's side of the bed. Cassia had only seen Joanne cry after she and Maureen had a fight. Now, she seemed so broken down.

"Mama?" Cassia asked reluctantly. Joanne didn't roll over. Cassia crawled across the bed and knelt down next to Joanne. "Mama, I'm sorry I yelled. I don't hate you; I was just mad." Joanne rolled over and sat up.

"It's okay; I know that you didn't mean it." Joanne wiped her eyes. "I must look like a mess right now." Cassia handed her some tissues off the nightstand. Joanne wiped her eyes and looked at her daughter. "So, you heard about the tumor?" Cassia nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The doctor we went to before lied and told us that Mommy was fine. If I had known, I would have done something about it."

"Is that why Mommy was acting so weird?" Joanne nodded. "Why did the doctor lie?"  
"I wish I knew honey, but I don't." Joanne brushed a strand of hair out of Cassia's face. "Things are going to be _very_ different when Mommy comes home from the hospital in about a week."

"Different? How so?" Joanne sighed. "Mama, you're scaring me. What else is wrong with Mommy?"

"Don't tell your sister, I have to figure out how exactly to tell her. The tumor affected Mommy's eyesight. For the time being, she's blind."

"Oh God. How long until she can see again?"

"I don't know. What we have to do is be strong and supportive when she comes home. That means that I might need you to help out around the apartment a little." Cassia nodded. The bedroom door opened slightly and Tiffany poked her head in.

"Are you two fighting some more?" she asked.

"No sweetie, we're not." Tiffany yawned loudly. "Say we all get changed for bed and sleep in here?" suggested Joanne. Right away, Tiffany's face lit up.

"Really Mama?" she asked. Joanne and Cassia both got up.

"Here, I've got it," Cassia told the lawyer. Then, she took Tiffany's hand, and they left to go get changed. Grateful for the small break, Joanne grabbed a tank top and baggy sweatpants out of her dresser and went to go change in the bathroom.

Joanne settled into bed with Tiffany on one side of her and Cassia on the other. She longed to be in the hospital, at Maureen's side, but she knew that her daughters needed her. Joanne felt exhausted. After such an emotional and stressful past twenty-four hours, all the lawyer wanted to do was sleep forever. Finally, the lawyer's eyes slipped closed, and she fell into a deep sleep.

When Joanne got up the next morning, she heard talking and giggling from the other room. She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. Damn-it, it was nearly eleven! Joanne scrambled out of bed and out to the main room.

Angel was sitting at the table talking with Cassia and Tiffany. There was a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table and a pot of fresh coffee in the coffee pot.

"Hey sleepy-head," Angel chirped. Joanne got herself a cup of coffee.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Only half an hour. I wanted to see how you were doing, but you were still asleep." Joanne slid into the seat across from Angel and helped herself to a pancake.

"I guess school's out of the question for today…again." Tiffany looked at Joanne with syrup all over her face. "Oh honey, come here. Let's get you cleaned up." Joanne picked Tiffany up and set her on the counter next to the sink. "How did you get so messy?" she asked as she wiped off Tiffany's face with a wet paper towel.

"Angel made pancakes Mama!" Tiffany exclaimed as she kicked her small feet back and forth against the counter.

"I know, they're all over your face. You must be saving some for later." Joanne finished cleaning Tiffany up and set her down on the floor. "There you go, all cleaned up." Tiffany scurried off to her room, and Joanne returned to her seat. Cassia had went over to the couch and flipped on the TV. "Thanks for coming by, Ang." Angel waved off the comment.

"No problem. I thought that you deserved a break."

"Thanks." Angel and Joanne talked for a while until Joanne had to go get changed and go down to the hospital to see Maureen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

After a very long, tiring week, Maureen was released from the hospital. Joanne went to go pick her up while Cassia and Tiffany were at school. Both were award of Maureen's condition, but Tiffany didn't know why exactly. Maureen clung to Joanne as they walked into the apartment. The hospital had given her a cane, but she refused to use it.

Joanne helped Maureen to the couch and asked, "Do you need anything?" Maureen still held Joanne's hand.

"Just you," she replied quietly. Joanne sat next to Maureen on the couch and pulled the diva onto her lap. Maureen rested her head on Joanne's shoulder. "I missed you, Pookie." Joanne kissed Maureen's forehead.

"I missed you too Honeybear." Maureen scratched by the bandages over her eyes. "You know, you can take those bandages off." Maureen shook her head.

"I don't want to. Not yet at least."  
"How about tonight? You never know, it might help. It could be good for you." Maureen scowled.

"Or it won't do shit," she replied bitterly. Joanne wrapped her arms tight around Maureen and rested her head on top of the diva's. They were simply enjoying being together again.

When Mark came to drop Tiffany off from school, Maureen was sprawled out on the couch with the news on. Joanne was in the kitchen making something to eat.

"Mommy!" Tiffany exclaimed. Maureen sat up and pulled her daughter into a huge hug. "You're home, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Tiff."

"Hey Mo," Mark said as he gave Maureen a hug. It took the diva a second to realize who it was. "How are you feeling?" Maureen shrugged.

"Okay, I'm happy to be out of that dump. It's never quiet, and the nurses always come in to check on you. It's horrible!" Mark immediately picked up on how exhausted Maureen sounded.

He sat down on the recliner and said, "Come sit with me, Tiffany. Let your Mom lie down." Tiffany slid off Maureen's lap and went over to sit with Mark. Maureen began to feel around the couch with great concentration. "What are you looking for?"

"My blanket."

"It fell on the floor. You want me to get it?" Shaking her head, Maureen grabbed her blanket off the floor and settle back down on the couch with her blanket wrapped around her.

When Joanne came into the room to give Maureen a snack, she found the diva fast asleep on the couch. She set the soup on the coffee table and sat on the floor by Maureen's head.

"How've you been Joanne?" Mark asked quietly so he didn't wake Maureen. Tiffany sat in front of the TV and changed the channel to cartoons. Normally Joanne would tell her daughter to go do something else, but today she didn't.

"Okay. I'm a bit more relaxed now that Maureen's home."

"She made it sound like she's back to normal in the two or three minutes we got to talk." Joanne shook her head.

"She's not. The meds from the hospital are wearing off. She has no energy and is crabby. She's putting on a show to convince people that she's fine. Trust me, she hasn't left that spot on the couch except to go to the bathroom."

"Let us know if you need any help."

"Right now I'm off work. Once I know that Maureen will be fine on her own, I can start picking Tiffany up from school. I have to be in court on the twenty-second, if you could come by to be with her during the day." Mark stopped to think.

"I can't, I have to work. I'll ask Roger and Mimi."

"I'd prefer if Roger came instead of Mimi." Joanne lowered her voice. "The doctor said that she might have some 'spells' like before. if something were to happen and only Mimi were here…that girl is so small, and Maureen's pretty strong. I'd feel more comfortable if Roger was at least here with Mimi."

"I'll make sure that Roger lets you know as soon as possible." Mark and Joanne talked for a while before the filmmaker left. Joanne gently picked Maureen up and carried her to bed.

that night, after Cassia and Tiffany were in bed, Maureen agreed to allow Joanne to remove the bandages from her eyes. With great care, Joanne removed the gauze pads from Maureen's eyes.

"There you go," Joanne said as she removed the bandages. Maureen squeezed her eyes closed. Joanne gently ran her fingertips over the diva's eyelids. "Open your eyes, Mo." Slowly, Maureen opened her eyes. Her lively brown eyes were now glassy and cloudy. Maureen reached out and put her hand on Joanne's cheek.

"I can see the outline of you," she said quietly. "It's blurry and barely there, but I can see it." Joanne couldn't help but smile. This was definitely a good sign.

"I told you that taking these off would help." Maureen settled back against the fluffy pillows on the bed behind her and closed her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Where are my glasses?" she asked. Joanne reached over on Maureen's nightstand, grabbed her black sunglasses and handed them to her. Maureen slid on her glasses and looked in the general direction of Joanne. "What time is it?" Joanne looked at her alarm clock.

"Eleven thirty; why, are you tired?" Maureen nodded. Joanne flipped off the TV and the lights and crawled into bed next to Maureen. "We'll go to bed then." Maureen cuddled against the lawyer after removing her glasses. This was what the couple had missed the most; being together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Cassia was lounged across the couch, channel surfing, when Maureen came into the room and sat in one of the chairs. Cassia didn't look up from what she was doing. Maureen shifted slightly. Cassia watched her out of the corner of her eye. She was stilly leery about the diva.

"Why don't you go out with your friends?" Maureen suggested. Cassia shrugged.

"I dunno; don't feel like it," she replied. "Plus I think that all my friends are busy."

"You never know unless you call and ask. You're young; it's a Friday night, go out! Lord only knows that I would at your age." Cassia turned off the TV and stood up angrily.

"I don't feel like going out! I have better things to do!" she snapped before storming out of the room.

Maureen rubbed her temples and sighed. She didn't understand what she had done to get Cassia so upset. Joanne came into the room and wrapped her arms around Maureen from behind.

"Why does Cassia act so hostile suddenly?" the diva asked quietly in a hurt tone. Joanne softly kissed Maureen's cheek.

"She's been like that for a while; it's not your fault, Honeybear. I think it's this whole thing at home." Maureen put her hands over Joanne's.

"Do her teachers know what's going on?"

"Yeah, I've called them a few times. They said that she's the same at school, minus the talking back."

"Aren't you worried about her?"

"Of course I am, but she's just acting like her Mommy." Maureen cracked a small smile. "Looks like we're going to have two divas on our hands."

"Looks like…I wish I could see your face, Pookie." Joanne ran her fingers through Maureen's soft waves and held the diva close. Maureen leaned against Joanne and listened to her steady breathing.

Meanwhile, Cassia flopped across her bed and turned on her music. Tiffany entered her sister's room and popped her thumb in her mouth (something she seemed to be doing more and more often).

"What do you want?" snapped Cassia. Tiffany took her thumb out of her mouth.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, go away." Tiffany didn't budge. "I said, _go away_!" Cassia grabbed a pillow and threw it at Tiffany. It hit Tiffany square in the face. The small child's face scrunched up, and she let out a wail as she bolted down the hallway towards Joanne and Maureen.

Joanne and Maureen were sitting across form each other talking when Tiffany came running into the room, screaming and crying at the top of her lungs. Maureen's head whipped around towards the racket.

"Come here, Tiffany," she said. Tiffany climbed up onto her lap. "What happened?"

"Cassia threw a pillow at me," Tiffany sobbed. Clearly mad, Joanne stood up.

"I'll go talk to her," she said before leaving the room. Tiffany buried her face in Maureen's chest and started to slowly calm down.

"What is wrong with you!?" Joanne demanded as she stood in Cassia's room. Cassia looked up and actually turned down her music for once. "Well, I'm waiting."

"Tiffany wouldn't leave me alone," Cassia replied simply without a hint of regret.

"So you threw a _pillow_ at her!?" Joanne sighed. "Look, Cass, I know things are stressful around here, but this attitude has got to go. Got it?" Cassia remained silent. "Cassia Alexandra, you look at me and answer!"

"Fine, I'll work on my 'attitude'."

"That's all I ask." Cassia turned her music back on, and Joanne left.

After Maureen got Tiffany calmed down, she got up to get something to drink. She began to stumble around the kitchen in search of a cup. She knew where everything was, but she was she struggling.

"You need help?" Joanne asked as she came into the kitchen. Maureen jumped.

"No, I'm good," she replied. The phone began to ring, so Joanne left to go answer it. Finally, Maureen found a cup and a jug of milk. The diva found that if she stuck her thumb over the top of the cup, she could fill the cup up and not overflow it. As Maureen walked into the other room, she nearly tripped on something. "Shit! Tiffany, what's on the floor right here?"  
"Cassia's textbook." Maureen sighed.

"Cassia! Come get your textbook out of the middle of the floor! I almost tripped and feel because of it." Maureen heard Cassia get up. Satisfied, the diva sat down on the couch with her milk. She was starting to adapt to her lack of eyesight.

That night, Joanne was asleep when she heard a crash followed by a slew of cuss words and colorful vocabulary. The lawyer got up and found Maureen sprawled out on the floor cussing. Joanne carefully helped Maureen to her feet.

"What happened?" the lawyer asked.

"I tripped coming back from the bathroom." Joanne helped Maureen to bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up to help you?"

"I didn't know that I needed to ask for help to pee like a two year old does!" Joanne took Maureen's face in her hands to calm her down some.

"Mo, you can't do everything that you used to do! Don't be afraid to ask for help." Maureen pulled away form Joanne and silently lay down. Sighing, Joanne got back in bed. The last thing she wanted to do was fight with Maureen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Maureen was busy in the kitchen when a dizzy spell washed over her. she grabbed on to the counter and waited for the spinning to stop. Finally, it did, and Maureen went back to what she had been doing. Joanne had to go to court today, so Benny and Mimi were coming over. Maureen wasn't that happy about Benny coming over, but she had promised Joanne that she would behave herself. she didn't get _why_ she needed a babysitter, she was fully capable of taking care of herself for a day. After all, she was twenty-eight years old!

Maureen was sitting on the couch listening to the news when Joanne came bustling into the room. The diva listened to the lawyer with one ear and the TV with the other.

"Okay Honeybear, I've got to go." Joanne pecked Maureen on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mimi and Benny should be here in about five minutes. Remember to behave yourself!" Maureen nodded.

"I will," she promised. Satisfied, Joanne left, and Maureen went back to what she had been doing.

Ten minutes later, Mimi and Benny arrived. Right away, they could tell that Maureen didn't like the thought of a babysitter. Both did their best to talk to the moody diva, but no one knew what to say. Maureen got up and went to get herself a glass of water. Benny got up to talk to her.

"Maureen, what's wrong?" he asked as he stood next to Maureen.

"Nothing, everything's just fine and dandy," the diva replied sarcastically. "Why would something be wrong?" Benny put his hand on Maureen's arm.

"Because I know you. Come on, tell me what's wrong." Maureen turned towards Benny.

"You want to know what's wrong!? Fine, I'll show you." Maureen whipped off her sunglasses. "I am _blind_, and I don't know if I'll ever get my sight back. My daughter is afraid of me, and Joanne treats me like I can't do shit on my own. I don't need babysitters!"

"We're not here as babysitters, we're concerned friends ho only want to help you." Maureen crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever. I'm going to go shower, unless you want to help me with that too," she spat. Then she stormed out of the room and nearly ran into Mimi.

"Whoa, slow down Mo," she said. Maureen literally shoved Mimi out of the way and went to go shower.

Scalding hot water pounded down on Maureen. Suddenly, another dizzy-spell came out of the blue. Maureen groped around for something to grab a hold of, but it was no use. Maureen lost her footing on the slippery bathtub floor and fell on her side and couldn't get up.

"Help!" she croaked. "Benny, Mimi, help!"

Mimi and Benny were talking quietly when they heard a dull _thud_ come from the bathroom. Mimi's head whipped around towards the bathroom.

"What was-" Benny started.

"Shh!" Mimi snapped.

"Help! Please help me!" In a flash, Mimi and Benny were on their feet, running towards the bathroom.

Maureen was curled up on her side with the water still on. Mimi turned off the water and turned to face Benny.

"Uh, Benny, do you mind?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'll, uh; I'll be in the other room." Mimi waited for Benny to leave before helping Maureen to her feet. The dancer wrapped a soft robe around Maureen's shoulders.

"What happened?" Mimi asked as she helped Maureen out of the tub. Maureen stumbled to get over the ledge. "Oh, watch your step." Maureen stood in the middle of the bathroom, still shaking.

"I lost my footing when I got another dizzy spell." Maureen began to rub her vacant eyes.

"Don't do that." Sighing, Maureen stopped. She _hated_ being treated like she was a child. She felt Mimi press something cool into her hands. "Here are your glasses."

"I don't want them. I want to go lie down." Mimi took back the sunglasses. She knew that she had to be patient with Maureen and her demands.

"Okay, come on." Maureen grabbed on to Mimi's arm and allowed herself to be lead to bed.

After Mimi got Maureen settled in bed, she went back out to the other room to see what Benny was up to. Benny was busy flipping through a newspaper. Mimi curled up on the couch and watched him.

"What's wrong?" asked Benny.

"I'm cold."

"Then get a blanket!" Mimi shook her head. "God, you make absolutely _no_ sense! Women are so confusing."

"I _was_ going to say something, but I'm just going to keep my mouth shut." Benny looked up from his newspaper. He knew that Mimi was going to make fun of the divorce. Mimi yawned.

"What, did Davis keep you busy last night?" Mimi stuck her tongue out.

"It would have been more action than you've had in a _long_ time." Benny got up and whacked Mimi playfully. Mimi promptly kicked him. "For your information, I had to work a double shift last night. I didn't get home until after five."

"Poor baby." Mimi rolled her eyes. "You take a nap, I've got it." Relieved, Mimi finally gave in to her extreme exhaustion and let her eyes slip closed.

Meanwhile, Cassia was walking down the hall to the library. She wasn't really in the mood to spend lunch with the rest of her friends.

"Cassia, wait up!" her friend, Lexi, called. Cassia stopped and turned around. "Where are you going?"

"To the library. I'm not really in the mood to eat lunch with everyone else." Lexi could tell that Cassia was on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Things are just horrible at home!" Lexi wrapped her arms around Cassia and pulled her close.

"Its okay, it's okay."

"Looks like someone's taking after their twisted family," Christy, Cassia's worse enemy, spat as she came out of the bathroom. Cassia's eyes narrowed. Christy smirked. Cassia broke away from Lexi and rounded on Christy.

"Cassia-" Lexi said in a warning tone. Cassia completely ignored Lexi. Without warning, Cassia used what Roger had taught her and punched Christy square in the jaw.

Joanne stormed out of the elevator, beyond furious. Cassia followed her slowly. Joanne grabbed her arm and pulled her to the apartment. Once they were inside, the lawyer let loose her fury.

"What is your problem!? What were you thinking!?" Mimi and Benny looked at each other. This couldn't be good.

"Mama, it wasn't my fault, honest!"

"How can you say that? You _punched_ a girl." Mimi and Benny looked shocked. "Look, I know that Roger taught you to fight, but that was to protect yourself when you go to Alphabet City." Joanne paused. "Not that you'll need to go there anytime soon."

"What?"  
"School and back, that's it. No Life Café, no loft, no Life Support, no _anything_."

"For how long?"  
"Three weeks, at least."

"But I didn't do anything. If I did, it was rid the world of another cheerleader, even if it's only for a little while."

"You punched someone, and I'm tired of hearing your excuses. Now, please go wake your Mommy up and go do your homework." Rolling her eyes, Cassia stomped off down the hall.

Joanne sank down onto the couch next to Mimi. The dancer leaned over and gave her friend a comforting hug.

"She's failing all her classes, she's fighting in school, and she has this horrible attitude. Our house is falling apart." Mimi rubbed Joanne's back.

"It looks like she could use a break from being around here," Benny said. "She could come down to the loft for a few days to cool off." Joanne shook her head.

"It's fine. Thanks for the offer."

Cassia carefully opened the door to Maureen and Joanne's room. She could see the gentle rise and fall of Maureen's chest. The last place Cassia wanted to be was alone with Maureen. She could still feel the diva's hands around her neck.

"Mommy?" Cassia asked meekly. Maureen stirred. Cassia backed up some. "Mommy, time to get up." Maureen's eyes fluttered open, and she began to stretch. Cassia left before Maureen actually got up.

Maureen was sitting at the table while Joanne was making dinner when Cassia came into the room and tossed her backpack on the floor.

"Cass, could you get me a glass of water please?" Maureen asked. Cassia ignored her. "Cassia, could you please get me a glass of water?" Joanne turned around.

"Cassia, could you please help out and get Mommy a glass of water?"

"I'm busy," Cassia snapped.

"Not doing your homework probably. Please get Mommy a glass of water."

"Pookie, it's fine. I can get it myself." Cassia rolled her eyes. That sent Joanne over the edge.

"Don't act like that towards your Mother!" she yelled.

"She's not my real mother, and neither are you!" Cassia screamed. Tiffany whimpered on the floor in the kitchen where she was playing. Joanne bent down and picked her up.

Maureen got up to go talk to Cassia. She ran her fingers along the wall until she came to the second door on the right. Maureen wasn't surprised to find the door locked. She knocked on the door.

"Cassia, open the door please," she asked calmly.

"Go away!"

"Come on Cass, I just want to talk. I'm not mad. All I want to do is talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you." Maureen ran her fingers along the top of the doorframe in search of the key. She heard a small piece of metal fall to the ground. Swearing profusely, the diva got down on all fours and began to grope around the floor for the key. She felt vibrations on the floor, indicating that someone was approaching her.

"You need help Mommy?" Tiffany asked. Maureen's fingertips grazed across the key. Pleased, she grabbed on to it.

"No Tiffany, I've got it." Maureen got to her feet and unlocked the door.

Cassia jumped when she heard her bedroom door open. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that it was Maureen. Maureen stood in the doorway. Cassia got up off her bed.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she exclaimed. "Go away!" Maureen took a step towards Cassia, and Cassia took a step backwards.

"We used to be so close, what happened to that?" Maureen felt Cassia brush past her so she grabbed her arm. "_Don't_ walk away from me!"

"Don't touch me!" Cassia then pushed Maureen away. Not expecting this, Maureen fell to the ground.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Joanne shouted from the doorway. "Your attitude has got to change. You, young lady, are going to move into the loft." Cassia spun around.

"What!? For how long?"  
"As long as it takes for you to pull up your grades and get rid of this attitude." Joanne helped Maureen to her feet and went to go call Benny at the loft.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

When Mimi and Benny got back to the loft, Angel and Collins were there with Mark and Roger. Mimi went over and sat on Roger's lap.

"How'd it go today?" Angel asked.

"Maureen slipped and fell in the shower, but she's fine. Cassia punched some cheerleader and got in a boatload of trouble," replied Mimi. "But other than that, it was a fairly calm day."

"Wait, Cassia punched someone?" Collins asked. Benny nodded. Mimi turned to face Roger.

"Yeah, because _someone_ taught her to fight!" Roger put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I thought that she should know how to fight! How was I supposed to know that she'd hit someone at school?" Mimi pecked Roger on the lips.

"We know sweetie."

"Joanne was in a hell of a mood," Benny told everyone. "I hadn't even seen her yell at Maureen like that. It was like World War III." Collins chuckled.

"Lucky you," he said. Benny rolled his eyes.

Mimi and Angel were scavenging for food in the kitchen when the phone began to ring. Benny was the closest so he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked. "Oh hi Jo. Sure, that's fine, I'll leave right now. It's no problem, really. Okay, bye." Benny hung up the phone and turned around to face everyone.

"What did Joanne want?" asked Mark.

"I offered for Cassia here for a while, and Joanne took me up on my offer. I think it'll be good for everyone there." Collins stood up.

"I'll go with you," he said. Both men grabbed their jackets and left to go get Cassia.

By the time Benny and Collins returned with Cassia, Angel and Collins had managed to make some spaghetti. It was clear to everyone that Cassia did _not_ want to be there. The second she got to the loft, she retreated to the guest room.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," Angel said. Collins grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"She shoved Maureen when she tried to talk to her," he explained quietly. "She and Joanne have been fighting non-stop. I'd give her some space." Angel nodded. She wanted to help Cassia, and as hard as that may seem, the only way to really help her was to give her her space. Collins wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and kissed her cheek softly.

The walls in the loft were thin. Cassia heard every word that the Bohemians said. Holding back a few frustrated tears, she crawled into bed. She didn't even bother to change or get under the blankets. All she wanted to do was sleep. After much tossing and turning, Cassia fell into a deep sleep.

After Angel and Collins left, Mimi went to go see if Cassia was hungry. She found that teenager curled up on the top of the bed, fast asleep. Mimi grabbed a blanket, gently covered Cassia up and kissed her forehead.

"Night Cassia," Mimi whispered before leaving. She hoped that Cassia's break from home would help her to get her life back together.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **This is the chapter I've been looking forward to posting for several reasons (like Tiffany)...so enjoy!!

Tina101

**Chapter 16:**

Things at Joanne and Maureen's greatly calmed down after Cassia left. Joanne would call the loft daily to check up on her, but she refused to talk to the lawyer. Tiffany didn't really understand _why_ Cassia left. All she understood was that all the fighting had stopped. Maureen was actually thrilled that Cassia was gone. As horrible and cruel as it sounded, she decided that a break from all the fighting would calm her down some.

Maureen stood at the stove making herself and Tiffany some soup. Tiffany was sitting at the table busy coloring. Maureen heard the door open and Joanne come back from the store.

"Maureen! Are you trying to burn the whole building down!" the lawyer exclaimed when she entered the kitchen. Maureen shook her head.

"No, I'm trying to make something to eat," she replied simply. Joanne went up behind Maureen and put her hands over the diva's. Maureen continued to cook. Joanne reached over to grab something off the counter next to the stove. "Don't touch anything. I know exactly where everything is." Joanne wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist and began to kiss her neck softly.

"Mommy!" Tiffany called as she entered the kitchen. Right away, Joanne stopped kissing Maureen's neck. "When's dinner."

"Soon honey," replied Maureen. "Why don't you go get washed up?" Tiffany left, leaving Joanne and Maureen alone together. Maureen covered the pot and turned around. She took off her dark glasses and began to rub her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"My eyes are bothering me." Joanne gently pulled Maureen's hands away form her eyes and took a look. Her eyes seemed perfectly fine…all things considered.

"All done!" Tiffany announced as she came skipping down the hall. Maureen quickly slid her glasses on. She couldn't let Tiffany see her eyes like they were. Joanne slipped past Maureen and got the stuff to set the table.

Joanne was impressed by Maureen's ability to make dinner without burning everyone to a crisp. One thing was for sure, Maureen was adapting to her sightlessness. Joanne only prayed that she wouldn't have to live the rest of her life shrouded in complete shadows.

After dinner, Maureen was laying on the bed doing nothing. She felt the bed shift as Joanne climbed in next to her. Maureen rolled over towards the lawyer. Joanne pecked her on the lips.

"You know, Tiffany's pretty occupied with some cartoon, giving us some time alone," she said quietly. A smile spread across Maureen's face. "What ever shall we do?"

"I have a few ideas." Maureen rolled on top of Joanne and began to kiss her. Joanne ran her tongue along Maureen's bottom lip and deepened the kiss. Maureen slipped her tongue into the familiar territory that was Joanne's mouth.

"Mama?" Tiffany asked. Maureen immediately rolled off of Joanne. "Can I take a bath in your bathtub?" Joanne sat up.

"What happened to your TV show?" Joanne didn't like encouraging to much TV, but she was curious.

"It's over. Can I?" Joanne climbed out of bed.

"Of course. Come on, let's go." Maureen heard Tiffany scurry off to the bathroom. The diva got up to go get herself a bowl of ice cream.

When Maureen came back into the bedroom, she heard Tiffany scream playfully and felt her leap into her arms. Maureen smiled.

"Oh Tiff, you're soaked!" she exclaimed. Tiffany giggled. "Where's Mama?"

"Right here. Come here Tiffany, you're getting Mommy all wet." Maureen held Tiffany out, and Joanne wrapped a warm towel around her wiggling form. "Let me go get your pjs." Maureen cradled Tiffany like a baby while Joanne went to go get her some clothes.

"Mommy, why do you always wear sunglasses?" asked Tiffany. Maureen stopped to think. "Mama said that you can't see anymore, is that why?" Maureen nodded.

"Yeah, that's why." Joanne came back into the room with a pull-up and a lavender nightgown for Tiffany.

"Okay, time for a certain little three year old to go to bed." Maureen kissed Tiffany's round cheek and handed her off to Joanne.

By the time Joanne returned form getting Tiffany to sleep, Maureen was in bed with her arm over her eyes and her glasses loosely held in her hand. Joanne got changed and slid into bed next to Maureen.

"What's wrong Honeybear?" the lawyer asked gently. Maureen took her arm off her eyes and turned towards Joanne.

"My eyes are still bothering me," she replied. Joanne looked _very_ concerned.

"Bothering you how?" Maureen shrugged.

"It's hard to describe. I dunno, something just doesn't seem right." Joanne leaned over and kissed the tip of Maureen's nose.

"I'll call Dr. Carver first thing in the morning to make an appointment. Okay?" Maureen nodded. She put her glasses on the nightstand next to the bed and curled up against Joanne.

The following morning, Maureen's eyes fluttered open. Sunlight streamed through the delicate flowered drapes. Maureen stretched and sat up. She saw a small pile of Tiffany's clothes from her bath the night before on the floor. Obviously Joanne hadn't gotten around the cleaning them up yet.

**A/N:** One more chapter.

Tina101


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Suddenly, everything sank in for Maureen. She rubbed her eyes roughly and looked around the room. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Joanne!" she yelled. "Joanne come here! Hurry!" Joanne came running into the room.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"My sight, I can see again!" Joanne sat on the edge of the bed and took Maureen's face in her hands. Very carefully, she looked into the diva's eyes. They were now bright and lively, nothing like before.

"How? Did you just wake up and it was back?" Maureen nodded. Joanne looked skeptical. "Let me call Dr. Carver and make an appointment."

"Aren't you happy for me?" Joanne kissed Maureen.

"Of course I am. I just don't want you to get your hopes up and then lose your eyesight again." Maureen's face fell."

"What's wrong Mommy?" Tiffany asked.

"Nothing Tiffany. I can see again." Tiffany scrambled onto Maureen's lap and kissed her cheek happily.

"Really!? Does that mean that Cassia can come home now?" Maureen and Joanne looked at each other. That honestly hadn't crossed either of their minds yet.

"We'll call the loft this afternoon. Right now, you have to get ready for school." Maureen gave Tiffany a kiss and watched her bounce out of the room. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her vision; it had just been another part of her.

Dr. Carver was mystified by Maureen's sudden ability to see. She couldn't understand how Maureen had suddenly gained back her sight.

"Well Ms. Johnson, I honestly don't know what to tell you," Dr. Carver said after examining Maureen's eyes. "Except for congratulations. You've beat the odds. Now, I still want you to come down for check-ups to make sure that everything's alright. I guess that's all. Congratulations again." Dr. Carver shook both Joanne and Maureen's hands, and the couple left.

As Maureen and Joanne walked down the street, Joanne wrapped her arm around Maureen's waist and slid her hand into the diva's back pocket.

"I want Cassia to come home tonight," Maureen said as they walked. "The more I think about it, the more it seems like we sent her away instead of dealing with her ourselves." Joanne sighed.

"I was thinking the same thing. But at the same time, a break was probably the best for everyone." Maureen draped her arm over Joanne's shoulders, and they kept walking.

When Cassia got to the loft after school, she immediately retreated to her room. She heard the phone ring and Mimi answer it. She seemed really excited about something, but Cassia didn't care. After Mimi hung up the phone, she knocked on the door to Cassia's room.

"Cassia, honey, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever," Cassia replied. She was lying on her stomach actually doing her homework. "That was your Mama." Cassia grunted. "You Mommy got her sight back sometime during the night." Cassia looked up.

"Really?" She sounded pretty excited. Mimi nodded.

"Someone's going to come get you, so you can go home. We're going to go down to the Life tomorrow to celebrate."

"Why not tonight? Mimi crossed her arms and leaned against the wall next to the door.

"It's been a crazy day for everyone. Besides, don't you want to spend time with your family?" cassia shrugged.

"I guess."

"Do your homework before you leave." Nodding, Cassia went back to her homework.

Joanne arrived at the loft around seven o'clock to pick Cassia up. Maureen was at home with Tiffany, so the lawyer didn't stay long. She thanked the Bohemians for their help and left.

When Joanne and Cassia got back from the loft, Maureen and Tiffany were busy playing on the floor. Maureen looked up when she heard the door open.

"Welcome home, Cassia," she said. Cassia simply retreated to her room. Maureen was deeply hurt by this. Joanne sat on the floor next to her and kissed her cheek softly.

"I'll go talk to her," said the lawyer. Shaking her head, Maureen stood up.

"I should go," she said. With that, Maureen left the room, and Joanne began to play with Tiffany.

Cassia didn't look up when she heard Maureen enter her room. She was too busy unpacking her clothes. Maureen cleared her throat and waited for Cassia to turn around.

"Cassia, please, I only want to talk," she said. When Maureen put her hand on Cassia's shoulder, the teenager stiffened. "You're still afraid of me aren't you?"

"I have every right to be."

"Yes you do, but that wasn't me; in a way. I thought that I was going crazy. You know that I would never lay a finger on you. You're my daughter, no matter what you say." Cassia put her clothes in the hamper inside the closet.

"But you attacked me!"

"I was sick, I needed help! Now, I've gotten that help. I know it may sound rough, but we have to get one with our screwed-up lives." Cassia faced Maureen. She actually sounded…sincere. Cassia rushed forward into Maureen's arms and began to cry. For the first time in ages, everything felt alright.

**The End**

**A/N:** This story is loosely based on Iniga's _Fronti Nulla Fides_ and Sky Pad's _Blink Tears_. You should read them both…they're AMAZING!!!! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, I don't have time to thank you all, we'd be here forever. Thanks you all!!

Tina101


End file.
